


Under Deep Water

by angelboygabriel



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Drowning, Gen, Rescues, alternate/insert scene, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: When Sledge goes in, Sid and Snafu go in, too.And luckily, when Sid and Snafu get out, Sledge gets out too.(This is not as serious as it may seem.)





	Under Deep Water

**Author's Note:**

> wish we could have seen this trio in canon :/

 

Eugene Sledge has never been even close to drowning before.

It's not how he imagined, out here in the warm and bright and fatal ocean of the fucking Pacific, with blood turning parts of the water pink and floating corpses making the sunlight look more dappled than it already is under the waves. Eugene's uniform is too wet and heavy to even try and swim against, so he just looks up at the bubbles billowing from his mouth as he sinks deeper, hands futilely reaching up as salt stings his eyes.

His lungs are starting to burn and his chest feels too tight as his eyes shut against the cotton candy swirled water, and the roar of another wave is the only thing he hears before he blacks out.

Eugene misses the distant sounds of machine gun chatter and screams before the water's being frothed up as two bodies in nothing but their skivvies dive down, down and grab the limp arms of their friend.

Sidney and Snafu break the surface with great heaving gasps together, Sledge held up between them as his head lolls back and they tread water.

"We gotta get 'im to shore and res-a-cute him." Snafu says, eyes trained on Sledge's face.

"It's a literal fucking war zone. We'll all be killed." Sid argued and Snafu shot him a hard look.

"Betta' quick by a bullet than drowning in this fuckin' ocean." Snafu drawled and Sid huffed as he turned to look at shore.

"Fine. There's a fairly clear stretch of beach over there, we can take cover behind the trees." Sid replied and they started swimming, dragging Sledge's body with them as they hauled themselves onto the sand and ran behind the tree line, Sid looking wildly around and pulling a knife out of the sand while Snafu set to work pumping Sledge's chest before he leaned down to blow air into his mouth.

Eugene coughed and sputtered before he suddenly shot up with a wheeze, smacking Snafu's head, who swore and jerked back.

"Ah, fuck you Sledgehammer! Just saved ya damn life and I get hit for it." Snafu complained and Sledge winced too, grabbing his forehead before he frowned at him and Sid, for all accounts nearly naked and grinning.

"I thought maybe the Marines'd pay me extra if I saved your skinny ass." Sid said to him and Sledge rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Sledge asked cautiously, and Snafu sat back on his haunches as he smiled. The three of them were throughly sandy and wet, and Eugene's uniform felt cumbersome and annoying.

"Well, we _were_ comin' in to help kill some Japs by boat, but one of those motherfuckers bombed yours and all of y'all fell in. Me and Snafu saw you get thrown into the water from the boat we were on, but we couldn't tell if you were still alive so this crazy Cajun sonovabitch says 'we gotta go save him!' and jumped right in. Of course, I promised your ma I'd look out for you so I jumped in after him and we made to go get you when we saw you go under." Sid explained and Sledge blinked as he processed the story.

"Alrighhhht, ladies, story time is over. Y'all gotta stop slacking, we gotta go find some of our other idiots." Snafu said and Sledge shook his head as Sid helped him up and they all straightened, shaking sand off and taking count of what they had.

"Don't you guys have uniforms?" Sledge asked before they headed off down the island, and Sid and Snafu shared a look.

"Shit. Guess not, kicked 'em off in the ocean to swim faster." Sid said and Snafu laughed.

"Ah, don't worry about it cher. We'll get one from the officers. Always wanted ta' see Eddie naked." Snafu sneered, and there was a collective sigh from the other two.

"I hope your ass gets shot." Sledge complained, and Snafu just winked.

 


End file.
